Talk:Performers
Information for placement in subarticles instead of further populating this performers list, put new individual links to individual performers into the sub articles, this list is becoming a disambiguation. remove entries from the below list only when that actors link has been properly and disseminated into any relevant list of guest performer article. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 14:41, 29 Apr 2005 (UTC) Size of this page Is this wise ? Having a complete list of guest characters in every single episode of every series ? It's going to get very large and would be duplicating the contents of the invididual episode pages. A recurring guest characters (people who have appeared in say more than three episodes like Dukat or Seska) list on the page for each series would be more useful. Alex Peckover 12:18, Jun 9, 2004 (CEST) :At some point, I think it will be necessary to change the nature of this page as Alex has suggested, or break it into a page for each series, perhaps including 'msg:compactTOC' functionality. Otherwise, only a page search will be useful in finding an actor, and for the same effort, a user could search the entire wiki, and find the articles that mention the actor directly. -- Balok 04:17, 28 Aug 2004 (CEST) ::I think the best course of action would be, as Balok suggested, to split the page up in to 5 series, and use TOC. I would rather delete it, but that seems a shame of all the information people have worked so hard or to gather. -- Redge | ''Talk'' 13:46, 28 Aug 2004 (CEST) :::At this point this is a hodgepodge of different ideas. Most of it isn't even a list of "guest actors" but a repeat of the recurring character page. I think this page should simply be a link to pages in the style of TOS Season 1 performers. At the very least, the duplicates that are already considered "recurring characters" need to be deleted.Ryan123450 17:50, 9 Sep 2004 (CEST) Subpages for TOS Seasons This seems a good idea, but CaptainMike's inline directive doesn't make it clear whether he believes existing names should be moved, or if this should just affect new names. I'd vote for moving the names; it makes more sense to me. Anyone else have an opinion? -- Balok 16:44, 1 Sep 2004 (CEST) Temp page I have created List of guest actors/temp to illustrate the disambiguation of this page. However, it cannot be implemented until we move the information off this page into those individual pages that arent created yet. I suggest we hold off implementingthe tem until all of the data has been moved out of the old version -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 19:43, 9 Sep 2004 (CEST) :This is exactly what I was thinking too. I agree with you Captain Mike.Ryan123450 20:15, 9 Sep 2004 (CEST) Actors vs Characters Listings Wouldn't it make more sense for this and the other "characters" pages to list people by their Star Trek characters, not by their actors/actresses? After all, the main focus of the site is the Trek characters, not the actors who play them. Listing them by character names would make it much easier for people looking up characters to find them. -- EtaPiscium 19:50, 9 Sep 2004 (CEST) :We have those already. If you want characters sorted by episode, you look at the individual episode page. we have lists of personnel and characters also, by ship, affiliation, and species. (Captain James T. Kirk, for example, will be listed in Humans; Starfleet personnel (23rd century); Starfleet casualties; USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel; the TOS page, etc... It's cross referenced out the yin-yang, i don't see anything wrong with it.. :this is a list of the actors, so this is where we link to William Shatner; Melanie Shatner; etc.. so we can see a list of the actors too, with who they played as supplementary information. Look into those other articles, theyre all there but they could use some work... -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 19:55, 9 Sep 2004 (CEST) ::OK, I'm fine with the list of characters linking to their species/organizations (is there official policy regarding that?), though I suggest that the labels "guest characters", etc under "People" is somewhat misleading since it implies containing lists of characters rather than actors (maybe "guest cast" would be better?). But maybe there should be a more readily accessible place for lists of characters, which would also give a place for characters of indeterminate species. -- EtaPiscium 20:05, 9 Sep 2004 (CEST) :::I agree this should be a list of actors but I think the page should be changed to Performers, to keep with the format of the other pages: Main characters, and Recurring characters. The other pages are also lists of actors, but are just called by those names because it's simplier. The Performers page is currently a redirect, but I think it should be changed to the page that CaptianMike suggested above and already created a temp page for. ::I don't see a reason to create pages with only the characters listed, as the characters are already on the episode pages and, as someone said above, there are already tons of pages with characters listed.Ryan123450 20:15, 9 Sep 2004 (CEST) Performer's credit (moved from Memory Alpha:Ten Forward) Before I go and edit the articles, I need to know -- does a performer's name get placed in the text of a main character's article if the actor's name is already in a table? An argument has recently risen on my talk page concerning referencing a performer in parentheses when their name is already place on the table. The thing is, the table is only supposed to supplement the text, not replace it. This is proven by the fact that all other bits of info in the table -- date/place of birth and relatives -- are also placed inside the article. Currently, there are some main character articles (James T. Kirk, Benjamin Sisko) that have the name only in the table, and some (Hoshi Sato, Travis Mayweather) that have it in both the table and the article. Anyways, I need to know which is correct/preferred before I go and add names to the articles. --From Andoria with Love 03:25, 12 Jan 2006 (UTC) :Both, I'd say. As you stated, the table should be an additional summary of the most important information, not a replacement. -- Cid Highwind 09:28, 12 Jan 2006 (UTC) ::I don't think that we need both if the page is relatively short and has a sidebar. --Memory 22:57, 12 Jan 2006 (UTC) I don't think size of the article matters much; in fact, short article probably don't really need a sidebar at all, since those types of articles generally don't have a lot of info on them anyway. Anyways, I agree with Cid, but I would still like input from a few more archivists before editing the articles. --From Andoria with Love 03:52, 13 Jan 2006 (UTC) ::Ok, "short" means something like Tuvix, which is short compared to William T. Riker. --Memory 20:45, 13 Jan 2006 (UTC) "Rumors" Throughout the web are information about people who worked on a Star Trek series or film. Some of them are sourced but a few not. I am listing some of these information here to prevent them for getting lost. Tom (talk) 12:46, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Star Trek: The Next Generation * Michael Burton - Please see this discussion. * Edward J. Franklin - According to the , Franklin appeared as a Klingon in the nightclub in the episode . Franklin is not listed on any of the call sheets. * Roland Jaunegg - According to the he appeared as a security officer in the episodes and . IMDb is the only source and no further information about him can be found. He definitly did not work on "Night Terrors" according to the call sheets for the episode. * John Jason Kennedy - According to an anon user, Kennedy played Paki in the episode . No source on the web so far. * Benjamin Kopfkerl - According to the he appeared as a science officer in the episodes and . IMDb is the only source and no further information about him can be found. He definitly did not work on "Night Terrors" according to the call sheets for the episode. * Rod Roddenberry - Was twice a background actor on Star Trek: The Next Generation but his scenes were cut. * Rebecca Rose - It was once added that she played one of the holographic harps in the first season episode . No source was found so far. * Jane Sibbett - According to the , Sibbett played the holographic dance partner in the episode . No other source or info so far. * George Stanner - Several resumes of him listing different information. According to his nm_ov_res|IMDb resume}} he worked as co-star / recurring actor. According to his NowCasting resume he had a recurring role in Season 2, directed by Joseph L. Scanlan. His LACasting resume says two episodes in Season 3, directed by Jonathan Frakes. And his Hollywood Auditions resume says TNG between 1987 and 1994, mostly extra work. I haven't seen him so far in any episode and got no reply when I contacted him. * Ava - According to her short profile she worked 1,5 years on The Next Generation and two years on Deep Space Nine playing Klingons and Cardassians. She then writes that she worked on the shows between 1993 and 1997. No further information, source, image or reference. * Sandy Scott - According to his official site, Scott appeared as "Lt. Cmdr. Sanders" on The Next Generation and also worked on Deep Space Nine, Generations and First Contact. Beside his site where no picture or other proof for this claim can be found, no other source on the web is listing him. He never replied to an email sent years ago and as far as I remember I have never seen his face on Trek.